The Blue Rose
by Noien-sama
Summary: being a pastry chef in New York isn't what it's cracked up to be... epecaily if your in love with your boss with a crazy self-acclaimed fiance. Solomon x Riku
1. Chapter 1

N: hey people! You know I don't see a lot of fanfics for my favorite pairings and I know I'm not the only one who likes them. Today I'll write for the pairing Solomon and Riku! Not very well known but very cute and fluffy!

This a AU of course since I'm not very good with canon. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own blood plus. 

b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+ 

" Riku…" Saya said sadly. Gazing at her little brother through tear clouded eyes. Behind her Diva rolled her eyes .

"really Saya, he's only going to be away for three weeks and then we'll see him again, no real reason to bawl over it."

Saya glared at her then hugged Riku tight.

"you be safe okay?"

"Saya I'll be fine don't worry!" Riku said confidently.

" Flight 309 now boarding, flight 309 now boarding." rang a stewardess over a intercom. His flight. It was time to go. He gave Saya a big hug and Diva a kiss on the cheek. He waved them both goodbye.

When he made it to the boarding deck he gave the stewardess his ticket she looked at him skeptically.

"aren't you a little too young to be flying alone?" Riku held in his annoyance at that statement. At nineteen he was still 5ft5 and lithe, hair a little longer but he could still pass for years younger depending on the person looking at him. Months ago he came to terms that he was never going to be tall as his brother or father.

But it still didn't help his annoyance.

"no miss." he answered politely. The woman huffed but said nothing further. He shook his head and headed to his plane.

b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+

When he arrived in New York he found that it was already a car service waiting for him. He silently thanked Diva for her thoughtfulness. The man dressed in a standard chaffer's uniform opened the door for him and led him to his place of living for the next three loaned him her Manhattan loft during his stay. Being a world class opera singer has it's benefits indeed.

He thanked his driver and walked into the posh building. Once to his loft he went straight to the bathroom for a long soak. Airplane travel really does a body bad. Finished with the bath he plopped into the large queen sized bed and promptly fell asleep. 

b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+

The next day Riku got ready for his meeting with his new boss. He dressed casually. A pair of comfortable blue jeans and a white tee, completed with a pair of red chucks. Happy with his attire he strolled out the building and hailed a cab.

When he arrived…man oh man. Riku was literally shaking in his shoes. He looked up at he moniker above the restaurants main entrance. 'the blue rose' . He came here to America to work as a pastry chef. But 19 year old Riku has never been out of Japan before and being in front of a very popular French-American restaurant was more than a little daunting.

Riku shook his head of such negative thoughts and walked nervously up to the restaurant.

'_I can do this, I can do this,' _Riku chanted over and over in his head. His sister Diva had recommended him to the owner of the upscale eatery. The man had been understandably skeptical of Riku's skill because he had no prior training, but anyone who knew Diva knew she had a very picky palate and never settled for anything but the best and having her rave about his food was more worth than any sighed and puffed out his still small chest in a wave of bravado. He walked in and saw the empty, save one man elegantly sipping a very expensive _sauvignon blanc_ looking over what seemed to be samples of menus.

Riku knew in was rude to stare but how could he not? The man looked like an angel! Short cut curly platinum blonde hair, pale skin and wondrous crystal blue eyes. He wore a simple yet expensively tailored pure white suit with a pink silk shirt and blue striped tie.

Riku was so lost in his drooling that he didn't notice the man looking at him smiling knowingly.

" Riku, I assume? I'm Solomon "

Riku snapped out off his day-dreaming and blushed a pretty pink.

"um, I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to stare I-I"

"it's fine Riku, please come and sit." Solomon gestured to the chair across from him. Riku reluctantly sat down." I hope you are familiar with French pastries?" Riku nodded not trusting his voice. Solomon smiled and pushed a desert menu towards Riku."please select 10 items you feel most comfortable making."

Solomon saw the question in Riku's eyes and smiled again.

"I do not wish to overwhelm you because this is your first time baking professionally is it not?" Riku nodded in understanding and picked out 10 desert pastries and handed it to Solomon.

" very nice riku, very nice indeed." Solomon praised him and Riku beamed under it. Solomon stood up and grabbed Riku's hand.

"we start dinner at 7:00pm, so please be hear by 6:30 at the latest. I must go for now but I will be seeing you again Riku." Solomon placed a warm kiss on Riku's hand and left him standing there dazed from the intensity of it.

Riku shook himself back to reality and left the restaurant still reeling from the kiss.

Bu he stopped when he saw a girl looking at him with a malicious smirk on her pretty face. 

b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+b+ 

N: hope it's good for my first time. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

N: okay people. I'm having some major problems in my life right now and I won't be able to put out the newer versions on my stories for quite some time. One reason and most important I wont be able to update is because I'm about to be homeless for a while. I'm staying at my brother's place at the moment and they are not allowed to have so many people at the apartment.

At least that's what I was told *rolls eyes*

And I'm going to have to go to a shelter or a hotel until my mom and I get our new apartment.

Thank you all for reviewing and giving me support when I need it.

Love you all!


End file.
